space boy, i miss you
by pasivagresiva
Summary: Iwaizumi escribe una carta a Oikawa con la intención de poder decirle todo aquello que no pudo en su momento. No sabe si realmente se la entregará, sólo tiene claro que por mucho que trate de escapar, la fuerza gravitacional de Oikawa lo seguirá atrayendo hacia él / Songfic inspirando en la canción "Spaceboy" de Smashing Pumpkins.


Querido Tooru:

Me desconozco a mí mismo comenzando esta carta llamándote por tu nombre real, aquel que pronuncié contadas veces, siendo las más patentes en mi memoria durante situaciones no amenas y que quisiera poder borrar de mi cabeza. Así es como últimamente he tratado de hacerlo: ahogando todos los malos recuerdos y el hastío que me produce la vida adulta, entre vasos, latas y botellas.

No te asustes. He seguido siendo un buen estudiante y persona, creo, dentro de lo posible. Es sólo que a veces siento el peso de las responsabilidades de mi actual vida, golpeándome con una intensidad sólo comparable a la fuerza de tus saques. Aunque preferiría mil veces que fueras tú quién rompiera mis costillas al punto de perforarme un pulmón y morir mirando tus ojos de vía láctea, antes de sentir que poco a poco me voy apagando hasta quedar reducido en materia que se desperdigará por el universo sin que nadie más sepa que existí. Y es que quizá sólo existía en la medida que podía orbitar a tu alrededor. Tú eras —y lo sigues siendo, sin duda— un astro mayor, un planeta o hasta incluso, una estrella lo suficientemente poderosa como para atraer a una serie de lunas y asteroides curiosos ante tu imponencia. Es como si ni siquiera tuvieras que hacer trabajo alguno, ellos llegan. Cualquier masa estelar que tuviese la suerte de cruzarse en tu camino, era atraída hacia ti lo suficiente como para quedarse gravitando a tu alrededor y nunca más separarse de tu influencia.

Así me pasó a mí también.

Toda mi adolescencia –y desde antes, incluso– la pasé junto a tu ruidoso y demandante ser. Y aun cuando insistía en mantener una distancia entre ambos para que nuestra existencia no colisionara con la del otro, siempre esperé, rogué, a que llegara un día en el cual pudiese dejar de flotar a tu alrededor, para poder convertirme en un único astro junto a ti. Pero no pude. Cuando lo intenté fue muy tarde. Recuerdo tu expresión. Tus ojos haciéndose agua mientras hacías ese ridículo puchero, tan típico en ti. Tantas veces que tuve que guardar la compostura por ambos, porque si bien eras el capitán del equipo, yo también cargaba la pesada mochila de tener que mantenerme firme cuando tú te desmoronabas. No me molestaba hacerlo. Pagaría por volver a abrazarte mientras sollozabas, lejos de nuestros demás compañeros. Lo único que me molestaba era lo duro que eras contigo mismo porque, mierda, Oikawa, cuántas noches sin dormir. Cuántas horas se te iban entrenando junto a nosotros para luego seguir por tu cuenta una vez te dirigías a casa. Todo eso te pasó la cuenta en más de una ocasión y tu rodilla es la prueba más clara de aquello.

Sin embargo eso no te detuvo. Nada nunca te detuvo, ni siquiera la humillación de haber perdido ante un equipo con una formación tan inexperta como lo era Karasuno. Jamás te había visto tan apaleado. Evitaste una semana completa el entrenamiento, mis llamadas y mensajes. No querías que nadie viera tu rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, ni siquiera yo. Yo, Oikawa. El mismo a quien le dejabas el hombro de su camiseta completamente empapada en tus lágrimas y mocos cada vez que te sentías frustrado por no poder rendir más de lo que tus capacidades te lo permitían.

Todos tenemos un límite, Oikawa. Todos, incluso yo. Por eso es que el día en que me enteré que partirías a vivir a la capital para dedicarte a entrenar con otras grandes estrellas del firmamento que conformaba la selección nacional de voleibol, reaccioné así. Habías decidido reunirnos a todos los jugadores de Seijoh en un tranquilo bar que frecuentábamos desde que los de tercero nos habíamos graduado. Todos te felicitaban y sonreían porque, vamos, te lo merecías más que ninguno de los que estábamos en esa pegajosa mesa. Los abrazos, sonrisas y brindis iban y venían. Y yo estaba ahí también, sintiendo cómo el tiempo se había detenido para mí. Era egoísta no alegrarme con los demás, no darte golpes en la espalda mientras bebías de tu vaso, haciendo que te ahogaras. Era egoísta haberte pedido que caminaras junto a mí hasta casa, antes de seguir tu camino, sólo porque sentí un peso equivalente a la masa de Júpiter sobre mí. Sentí como todo aquello que no te había dicho ni expresado con sinceridad, se agolpaba como una lluvia de meteoritos contra mi conciencia.

Nos despedimos de Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yahaba y los demás. Se quedaron extrañados ante mi súbita petición, que tú, por más que mi susurro era lo suficientemente obvio para dar a entender discreción, terminaste diciéndole a todos que siguieran su camino, que tú me acompañarías a casa porque quería decirte algo. Siempre fuiste un idiota, Mierdakawa. Un maldito idiota de otra galaxia, poseedor de encantos que jamás había y he visto en mis más de dos décadas de estadía en este aburrido y apagado planeta Tierra. Sólo tú sabías con esa sonrisa y brillantes ojos de cometa estelar, cómo alumbrar toda mi vida.

Te hablé, con voz trémula debido al enojo que me producía tu falta de mesura y, mucho más, la amenazante idea de no volver a verte nunca más. Sí, te mudarías a la capital y tu pueblo natal siempre sería Miyagi. Pero, vamos, ¿quién se querría quedar en este silencioso y sosegado asteroide sin luz, mientras puedes emigrar a Tokio, deslumbrándote con constelaciones y nebulosas que nunca antes habías tenido tan a la mano? Hasta a mí me parecería ridículo.

Confesé lo que sentía por ti, y cómo esa frase estúpida de "los que se pelean, se aman" que las maestras nos decían cuando niños para sentir asco del amor, me hacían sentido ahora. Te dije lo mucho que me gustabas. Lo mucho que amaba tus cabellos ondulados, la forma en que fruncías los labios cuando algo te molestaba, tu estúpida risa que hasta ahora resuena en mi cabeza cada vez que trato de conciliar el sueño, la pasión que ponías a todas y cada una de las cosas que hacías, y sobre todo, la forma en que aun cuando mis actitudes pudieron haberte repelido, aun así te mantenías a mí lado. Y como si fuera poco, por primera vez en años, te llamé por tu nombre.

No sé por qué lo hice. Quizás en mi turbulenta cabeza tenía la ingenua esperanza de que me correspondieras y de paso, decidieras dejar atrás aquel sueño que tenías desde niño, y te quedaras conmigo junto a este infértil territorio donde vivíamos y fuimos a la escuela. Y en parte fue así. Me correspondiste, pero no de la manera que mi novelesca imaginación esperaba. Me miraste con lágrimas agolpándose en tus ojos, los mismos que poco a poco se fueron entrecerrando por la arruga que formó tu nariz. No era tristeza lo que sentiste, era rabia. Era impotencia porque no te lo dije antes. Porque tú también sentiste mucho por mí, pero yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes. Nos lanzábamos la culpa entre nosotros, como una pelota entre dos armadores. No había más gente que pudiese mediar en un partido que sólo dependía de nosotros darle final.

Me llamaste un "hijo de puta" e "insensible". Estaba bien con eso, pues sabía, efectivamente, que lo era. Y lo sigo siendo, por cierto. Me recriminaste cómo podía decírtelo ahora, ahora que en unas semanas entrarías a la universidad y te mudarías a Tokio. Cómo podía ser tan imbécil para arruinarte de esa manera un sueño por el que te habías partido el lomo durante toda tu vida. Lo peor de todo es que tan sólo atiné a gritarte que no supe antes cómo decírtelo. Que no sabía cómo canalizar todas mis emociones en palabras. Te dije que tenía miedo y que por eso no actué.

Me golpeaste. Me diste un puñetazo en toda la cara y dejaste sangrando mi nariz tal cual una vez yo también hice contigo. Dijiste lo mucho que me amaste, cómo te desvivías por las noches pensando en mí, en un nosotros que nunca iba a existir. Que tuviste que reprimir todo aquello porque siempre veías rechazo en mí, que la forma en que era contigo nunca te dio indicios de nada más. Que pensabas que eras una carga para mí, pero aun así me amabas tanto, que eras lo suficientemente masoquista como para seguir buscándome de todas las formas posibles para sacar algo, un gesto, una mirada que hiciera darte cuenta de que existía una mínima esperanza de que yo sintiera algo por ti, más allá que camaradería.

No pude seguir debatiendo contigo. Aun cuando la sangre me hervía y mis puños estuvieran cerrados, dispuestos a contraatacar. No lo hice. Ni siquiera pude decirte adiós correctamente. Tan sólo vi cómo te alejabas mientras mascullabas entre dientes algo que pude entender muy bien: _te odio, te odio, te odio..._

Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos, que fue, precisamente ese día. Recuerdo que Hanamaki me dijo el día y hora en que irían a despedirte a la estación. Me dijo que sabía que yo iría, pero aun así quiso recordármelo, pues no había hablado en el chat grupal que teníamos los cuatro de tercero hace bastante. Le dije que no iría, que de seguro tú no querrías verme. El resto es historia.

Chico espacial, te extraño orbitando alrededor de mi cabeza.

Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de cartas que he intentado escribirte a lo largo de este tiempo que avanza, avanza y no se detiene, atropellándome una y otra vez sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de incorporarme sobre mis rodillas.

Tú ya estás de pie, Oikawa. Estás de pie, moviéndote, yendo siempre hacia adelante. O al menos, eso quiero pensar. Quiero pensar que seguirás siendo un referente para los jugadores más jóvenes, que con tu sonrisa y confianza, sabrás alentar a tus compañeros de equipo a que nunca se rindan, tal como tú. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí te quiere de regreso. Una parte de mi desea que jamás te hubiesen llamado de aquella universidad. La misma parte que sigue creyendo que de cualquier forma me sigues prefiriendo a mí como tu pilar, que me seguirías escogiendo aun cuando estés rodeado de prodigios y ases provenientes de todas partes del país.

Y te digo todo esto ahora porque antes fui demasiado inmaduro, y cometí error tras error. Quiero que me pruebes a través de esta carta, Oikawa. Quiero que puedas saborear el hierro inmiscuyéndose entre mis labios cuando casi me rompes la nariz. Y que te des cuenta de cuan necesario fuiste y sigues siendo en mi vida, aun cuando no estés presente físicamente, rodeándome como polvo cósmico.

He tratado de quitarte de mi cabeza, tratar de verte como un enemigo mortal. Aquel que ha marcado mi vida para siempre, tanto para bien como para mal. Pero no es tan simple como quitar una nota adhesiva del refrigerador. Si así lo fuera, créeme que te tendría guardado en algún cajón específico de mi habitación para poder recordarte sólo cuando se me diera la gana, guardándote cuando me aburra y olvidándome de ti hasta una próxima ocasión en que me sienta nostálgico y masoquista.

He intentado —y si dios realmente existe, ha sido testigo— de todas las formas posibles decirme que no te necesito, que no me importas más. Pero cada mañana que me despierto en la soledad de mi habitación a la espera de algún mensaje tuyo, es el más grande recordatorio de que no es así.

Por favor, quiero volver el tiempo atrás, quiero volver a casa. Quiero volver a ese hogar que era la plaza en la que solíamos jugar cuando niños. La misma que en la que tantas veces he vuelto a sentarme, repitiendo una y otra vez todos los recuerdos que creamos juntos, como un cortometraje de escenas desperdigadas que mi mente ha tratado de mantener intactas. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y mi cabeza no es lo que solía ser antes.

La única fe en la que puedo sostenerme en la actualidad, es la avara creencia de que tú también sueles pensar en mí de tanto en tanto. Cada vez que te sientas en algún parque para disfrutar la compañía de tus nuevas amistades, y escuchas el cantar de las cigarras en verano. Cada vez que un par de niños pasen corriendo al lado tuyo persiguiendo una mariposa. Cada vez que alguien grita tu apellido fuera de la cancha de la forma en que realmente es, y no como una mezcla entre las últimas dos sílabas de este y un insulto. Sé que todo lo que digo suena sumamente autorreferente, pero es lo único que queda a estas alturas en que has eliminado mi presencia de tu sistema solar. No tengo forma de hallarte. Me siento a la deriva, como un astronauta que ha perdido su rumbo en una galaxia desconocida.

Tal vez algún día reúna el valor para enviarte esta carta, para decirte que nada de lo que siento por ti ha cambiado, ni siquiera un poco. Tal vez cuando me decida a hacerlo, se confirme mi fantasía de que aún me amas y que todo lo que haya podido pasar con terceros en lo que se ha sentido como años luz para mí, no han sido más que insignificantes exoplanetas que venían de paso, atraídos por el brillo de tu supernova. De esta forma sabré que has podido sentir mi dolor, a pesar de todo. Y que cuando eso suceda, una pequeña parte de tu masa estelar se desintegre, haciéndote llorar una vez más de esos enormes y perfectos ojos tuyos. Porque cuando a un amante le duele, es cuando un amante se quiebra. Y créeme que a mí ya me ha dolido suficiente.

Si no, supongo que el tiempo ayudará a sepultar mis emociones. Conoceré otras personas como lo hecho hasta ahora, e intentaré llenar este hoyo negro que existe en mi pecho desde el día en que no volví a verte nunca más. Y aunque ya no quede mucho del satélite que alguna vez fui, que resplandecía por obra y gracia de tu sublime luminiscencia, seguiré apagándome cada día más. Seguiré desprendiendo y agotado todo el poco combustible que me queda para seguir adelante, hasta convertirme en aquel vergonzoso apodo que me pusiste de niños cuando te diste cuenta de que tú eras más alto que yo: una enana blanca. Seré esa enana blanca, remedo del as que alguna vez fui en tu presencia, y me transformaré en un cúmulo de masa sin luz, fría e inerte dentro de un cosmos en el que nunca más volveremos a encontrarnos.

 _Chico espacial, que tengas buena suerte en tu odisea._


End file.
